


One Mans Night Out Is Another Man's Torture

by Ultrawritersblock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Breif mention of Hazel, Charlotte Jackson/Chase, Date Night, Honestly I haven't even read it, I wrote this awhile ago so it's bad, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Original Character(s), Percy and Annabeth's kid, That's it, You can read it if you'd like I guess, characters aren't mine, frazel - Freeform, okay, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawritersblock/pseuds/Ultrawritersblock
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth go out for a fun night out since their daughter was born, Nico and Will ae stuck on babysitting duty for them.





	One Mans Night Out Is Another Man's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's probably crap. I wrote this awhile ago and figured I'd put it on here. Oh well, some people might enjoy it. 
> 
> Based on a prompt I got on my tumblr
> 
> (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ultrawritersblock)

“Please Nico? We haven’t had a date night in forever, ” Percy begged.

Nico sighed, “Why can’t Hazel watch her, she’s great with kids.”

“You’ll do fine, Nico. Please? Hazel is busy. You’re the only one available. Come on, we’ve been looking forward to this for a while now. Plus you’ve already said if we need anything just to call you,” Percy said pleadingly while giving Nico puppy dog eyes.

Nico groans, running a hand through my hair. “I can’t believe you….Fine. I guess I’ll watch her but this is a one time thing Jackson. Don’t expect this to happen again.”

Percy grins so wide it’s almost comical. He hugged Nico tightly and ruffles his hair.“Thank you so much, Nico. Seriously. I owe you, man.”

Nico hesitantly hugs you back, still not comfortable with touching some people. “Yeah you do. Now go and have fun with Annabeth. You deserve it.”

He grins and hurriedly gets all of his stuff ready before Nico could change his mind. “Annabeth! Nico said yes! We can go!” Percy yells down to her and runs down the stairs. 

~~~  
Nico was staring at Percy and Annabeth’s toddler with terror once they had left.

“I don’t know why I ever agreed to this,” Nico grumbled to Will. Will only laughed and walked towards me with Charlotte in his arms.

“You shouldn’t be so scared. She’s only a kid, ” Will said, trying to give her to Nico.

“I’m not scared! I’m just horrible with kids. They all hate me.” Nico said, inching away from his fiancé.

Will rolled his eyes and made Nico hold her, “Charlotte seems to like you just fine. Just relax. Percy said she already ate so we can just relax and watch a movie with her or something. It’s only for the rest of the night. You’ll do fine, sweetheart.”

Charlotte giggled in his arms and tried to grab Nico’s hair. Nico squeaks and tries to hand her back, Will just shaking his head and sitting down on the couch.

Sighing, Nico sits next to him and snuggles, choosing a movie after a while and holds Charlotte close. He gently played with her, slowly starting to relax with her. Will smiled softly at the two of them and kisses the top of Nico’s head. “You’d be a wonderful Dad, honey.” Will said and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Nico closer.

Nico blushes bright red and shakes his head. “I would not.”

Will chuckles, “You would. I’m certain of it.”

Nico looks up at him and smiles all bright. “You really think so?”

He nods and kisses Nico’s forehead. “Of course I do, cutie.”

Nico looked down at Charlotte and giggled quietly. “Thank you…” Nico moved her hair out of her face and let her bounce on his lap. Humming quietly Nico relaxed completely and leaned on Will while allowing myself to get lost in the movie. When it was done Nico looked up at Will and smiled softly when he saw that he was fast asleep. Leaning up he kissed his forehead and slowly gets up, trying not to wake the sleeping baby and quietly walks to her crib. When he set her down he smiled gently. “Maybe I’m not so bad with kids after all…”  
~~~  
Nico looked over to Will when they were heading home. “Hey, Will?”

Will hummed and kept driving, “Yes, honey?”

“How would you feel about adopting a kid?”

"Lets just stick to babysitting for now."


End file.
